


Wouldn't have it any other way...

by Faith2nyc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Real Life, Romanogers mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2nyc/pseuds/Faith2nyc
Summary: Scarlett returns home after a long day of interviews to her two favorite people...Rose and Chris. Based on Scarlett's interview with Stephen Colbert where Chris was mentioned.*Also, a quick Romanogers discussion!





	Wouldn't have it any other way...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts), [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> Evansson feels!

Scarlett had a long day. Doing press for a movie is always tough. It's late night premieres followed by early morning talk shows, followed by interviews for late night talk shows. She's returning home hoping to catch her daughter still awake. She hated when she missed Rose's bedtime routine, especially now that her daughter wasn't always with her. It was only 8:07, there's a chance her little girl is still awake.

She leaves the elevator and opens the door to her apartment. She can hear Rose's favorite movie on in the living room, but no one is in there. She turns the corner into the kitchen, finding her two favorite people, both in there pajamas, having a conversation.

“Okay, Rose. This is the last drink we're getting you, it's past your bedtime sweetie. I know you’re trying to stay up to see Mommy, but I can tell your tired baby girl.”

Scarlett smiles at her daughter insistence that she's not tired as she's literally falling asleep on his shoulder. She really shouldn't be surprised, Rose is as stubborn as she is.

“Hey doodle bug. I'm home.”

Rose's little blond head pops up and she jumps out of Chris' arms to run to her Mommy. “I missed you Mama.”

“I missed you too sweetheart, so so much. Did you have fun with Chris?”

“Yeah. We watched Beauty and the Beast. Then we had chicken nuggets. Then I had a bath. Now we're watching Sing.”

Scarlett smiles at her daughter. “Well it sounds like you had fun. But it's getting late so how about I read you a bedtime story.”

“Okay. I'll go pick one out. Goodnight Chris.” Rose says as she gives him a hug, then takes off down the hallway, to her room to pick out a book.

“Hey you. How did it go?” he asks as he hugs her from behind.

She spins in his arms and says, “Good. We talked about you.”

“Uh…is that good or bad?”

“It's good. Trust me, it will be on later tonight, maybe if we're not too busy we can watch it. I'm going to read to her.”

He just shakes his head and says, “Okay.”

Rose was practically asleep halfway through her book, but she fought it off. When they're finished reading Scarlett pulls up the covers around her.

“Snug as a bug…”

“…in a rug.” she finishes.

“Sweet dreams baby girl, I love you.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Closing the door part way she walks down the hall towards her bedroom. Chris is there, sitting on the bed, reading a script his agent sent to him. He puts it down when she walks in and watches her take off her shoes and throw them into her closet. She walks to the bathroom, brushes her teeth and washes her face. When she's done, she walks to her bed and sits in her spot next to him.

"Can you believe Steve and Nat are finally getting together in Infinity War?" she asks him. 

He laces his fingers with hers and kisses the back of her hand. "Took them long enough. Thank God for the Russo brothers." 

“Babe. Thank you for staying with Rose. Her nanny has the flu and I could cancel the interview.”

“Babe, it's fine. I was here anyway. I love spending time with her, you know that.”

“Still, thanks. I owe you.”

“Really? How are you planning on repaying me Ms. Johansson?”

She decides to play his little game. “Well, I'm not sure Mr. Evans. Got any ideas?”

“Is she asleep?” he asks.

“Yep, practically passed out as I walked out the door.”

“Are you sure?”

Rolling her eyes she gets up and quickly sneaks down the hallway. Rose was asleep, snoring away. She smiles, then turns back down the hall. She gently closes her bedroom door as she walks back to her bed and climbs in. “She's out.”

“Okay, good.” he says as he sets the script he was reading on the sideboard.

She leans in closer, her lips curled up in a devious smirk, her eyes twinkling with mischief, and presses herself against him. Her thigh rubs against his crotch and he lets out a soft groan. With her lips against his ear, her husky voice murmurs, “I can be quiet, babe. Can you?”

He nods yes, and she chuckles at how determined he looks. Her hands steady themselves on his shoulders and their lips meet in a searing kiss. She moves against him, shifting her body so she can straddle him, and rakes her nails down his chest. As he lets out a small hiss of pleasure, she takes the chance to kiss down his jawline, his neck, and down to the crook where his neck and shoulder meet, where his pulse point is.

“Fuck!” Leaning his head back, his hips buck up against her. Eager for friction as much as he is, she rolls her hips down and grinds against him. He groans again, control slipping little by little, as she bites down on his neck. The way he groans, his voice so deep and rough, sends a shiver down her spine. “Babe- oh fuck!”

“Shh- don't wake her up. Let me do the work this time”

Scarlett knows what she’s doing and she loves it, just as much as he does. She loves how he whimpers when she pulls back, even if it’s to help him take off his shirt, pajama bottoms and boxers. She loves how he watches her, his eyes glued as she takes off her top, her bra, how he licks his lips when she shimmies out of her pants and panties. He looks at her like she’s a goddess, like he can’t believe she’s real, and she loves it.

As soon as she sits in his lap, pressing her wet sex against him, they both moan. His fingers trail down her back, causing her to gasp, as he leans forward and swirls his tongue around her nipple. It doesn’t matter if it’s from his touch or his tongue, but he’s so tender and strong it makes her go wild with need. With a quiet whine she rocks her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit against his cock. She reaches down to hold onto him, then lowers herself down.

They both hiss and groan in bliss as she takes him in. His hands squeeze her hips while she digs her nails into his shoulder. She stays in place for a moment, just to hear him whine. “Babe- come on! You're such a tease” he whispers.

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way,” she replies, groaning as she starts to ride him. His hand moves to rub her clit as she bounces up and down on him.

His fingers know how fast and where to rub on her sensitive nub. It’s not long before she’s squirming and crying out into his neck, her body trembling as she comes. She doesn’t stop though. She keeps rocking her hips, riding out the waves of pleasure as she kisses and bites at his neck. It’s only seconds later that she has him crying out in pleasure as well. He bucks hard in her, as she kisses him through it, trying to keep him frim being too loud.

“What time do you have to leave in the morning?” she asks as she moves off his lap to clean herself up.  
He thinks for a second and says, “My meeting is downtown at 10:30 tomorrow. I though if you want, I could go with you to drop off Rose. That way your not alone.”

She takes a deep breath, remembering tomorrow is the day Rose leaves to spend four days with her dad. “Yeah, um, yeah… actually, I'd like that.”

She's trying to be strong but he sees right through her. She forgets how well he knows her. All these years, she's never been able to hide anything from him. The next second he's up and his strong arms pull her into a hug. She hates sharing her daughter. She hates it more than anything. But, Rose loves her father, and he loves her back. Her marriage went up in smoke, but they both love their daughter. Rose never asked for her parents to divorce, and she deserves to spend time with both of them.

He wipes away a few tears that slipped down her cheeks with his thumbs. “I have an idea. I'm going to make a few calls in the morning, move some things around, that way I can stay in New York until the end of the week. I don't want you to be alone.”

“No. Babe, you can't do-”

“Yes, I can. I'll get my assistant to keep Dodger a little longer. All my L.A. meetings can be done either with Skype or whatever. I can workout at the gym here. Okay?

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I am.” He leans in to whisper in her ear. “Just think babe, we can be as loud as we want for four days.”

“You're terrible.” She says shaking her head.

“And you wouldn't have it any other way.” he says, repeating back what she told him earlier.

Looking at him, she's hit with the realization that he's had her heart all along. All those relationships, two failed marriages, none of them ever worked because it wasn't him. They spent years as best friends. She knew she loved him, but she always justified it as sibling love. They know now that all those years spent denying feelings led them to hear and now. She loves him. She loves everything about him. She loves the way he loves her little girl. She knows in her heart he loves her and Rose too, but she thinks he's waiting for the right time to tell her. So why not now?

She meets his gaze. Her green eyes hold his blue eyes for a few seconds. “I love you, Chris.”

She can tell he wasn't expecting that, but the shock is replaced quickly with his trademark grin. “I love you too. Always have, always will.”

With those words she feels the rest of the walls that guard her heart come crashing down. It makes sense really, her heart has always belonged to him anyway.

Later that night they watched her interview with Stephan Colbert, and just as she predicted, he loved it. He loved the chicken wing story, especially the part about the lemon pepper wings because he's the one who got her hooked on those in the first place. His favorite part was when Scarlett asked if he was in the safe. This was definitely going to turn into an inside joke between them. She knows that either of them wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
